


【甜矿/严权】It's 备孕 time

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：ABO设定，smoke提及，有车慎入。重度OOC，都是我脑补的。电竞N禁，严禁上升，转出不认。谁上升谁过年买不到火车票。请勿在官方sns、选手个人sns等提及CP内容及本文。设定：甜甜A-信息素蓝莓花果茶（闻起来很香甜，喝起来超级酸涩），阿矿O-信息素马天尼（注：一种酒）。小严A-信息素青草味，权总-信息素柠檬烟【参考爱喜柠檬烟的味道】





	【甜矿/严权】It's 备孕 time

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：ABO设定，smoke提及，有车慎入。重度OOC，都是我脑补的。电竞N禁，严禁上升，转出不认。谁上升谁过年买不到火车票。请勿在官方sns、选手个人sns等提及CP内容及本文。
> 
> 设定：甜甜A-信息素蓝莓花果茶（闻起来很香甜，喝起来超级酸涩），阿矿O-信息素马天尼（注：一种酒）。小严A-信息素青草味，权总-信息素柠檬烟【参考爱喜柠檬烟的味道】

"我真的好想抽烟啊啊啊啊啊！“权智珉的手机亮了亮，因为无人应答，屏幕又熄灭归于了黑暗。

此刻权智珉完全无心去查看床头的手机，他正被自家的小狼狗按在床上，当做甜品一样慢慢品尝。严晟铉从不抽烟，但偏偏会被自家Omega身上的柠檬烟味道诱惑。尽管离权智珉的发情期还有一段时间，但严晟铉还是像发了情一样，迫切的想与他融为一体。

严晟铉的舌头从权智珉的鬓角开始，顺着脸部线条一路向下，终于接近了权智珉的乳首。这里算不上权智珉最敏感的区域，但是他乳首的颜色可以用漂亮来形容了，是真正的樱红色，当真正兴奋起来时颜色会稍微深一些，挺起的乳头如果被拉扯，被啃咬，还能让一向沉默冷静的他，发出难以自持的呻吟声。

“晟铉呐...你别...嗯...”明明知道说出口的话并不能让Alpha停下他的动作，甚至会起到相反的作用，权智珉还是没管好自己的嘴巴。果然，这句话让年轻的Alpha变得更加兴奋了，持续散发出的浓烈青草味道，让权智珉几乎产生了自己正躺在草地上做爱的错觉。

不过这并不恼人，权智珉喜欢青草味，当然了，也喜欢严晟铉。

这场性爱并没有持续的太久，毕竟非发情期的性爱，Omega后穴能够分泌的体液有限，做的太过对Omega并无好处。两个人熟门熟路的扩张，进入，最后伴随着权智珉难以自持的呻吟声，严晟铉射在了套里，权智珉也射在了严晟铉的小腹上。两个人靠在一起，喘着粗气。

稍微回过神的权智珉在床头摸索了一下，拿了手机打开来看。严晟铉整个头都贴在权智珉肩膀上，眯着眼睛想看看他哥在和谁聊天。权智珉反手摸了摸严晟铉毛茸茸的头，叹了口气，说“如果这个时候能来根事后烟就再好不过了.....”

“哥，别的什么都行，你要我去亲猪一口我都不会拒绝，但是，这个绝对不可以！”严晟铉像被抓了尾巴的狗狗，瞬间炸了毛。

看到了李民晧发来的消息，权智珉还是忍不住翘起了嘴角。和他同样在备孕期的李民晧，是个不折不扣的大烟鬼，据说李民晧压力最大的时候两天就能抽掉一包烟。

他思考了一下“我建议你们做一下，有助于缓解烟瘾”

——————————————  
另一边，李民晧收到消息的时候正躺在羽绒被里打着滚，他的发情期也还没到，可是现在无法缓解的烟瘾，让他觉得做爱转移注意力也是个不错的选择。他的男朋友姜玟丞是个傻白甜，现在他就算脱光了站在姜玟丞面前，他大概第一个想到的应该是绝对不能让他哥冻着。

同样身为攻击型打野选手，姜玟丞似乎完全没有严晟铉泰迪般的性行为欲望。李民晧悄悄猜测每个人的性格大概和信息素的味道有关系，毕竟像姜玟丞那种蓝莓花果茶的味道，虽然内里的酸涩味道很难为人所知，但是外表香甜的气息让他看起来足够温和。但是李民晧似乎完全忘记了自己明明是个Omega，却拥有Alpha般刺鼻的马天尼酒水味道。

想到这，他干脆自暴自弃的给姜玟丞发了条kkt“五分钟之内我要在卧室看到你，不然我就要点烟了”

三分钟后，姜玟丞气喘吁吁的拎着一袋子鸡蛋跑进了卧室，明明已经无法连贯的说出单词，但眼睛里的拒绝还是被李民晧清晰的捕捉到了。

李民晧举起了双手，示意自己手里并无香烟。看到李民晧并没有真正的抽烟，姜玟丞眼里的拒绝迅速消散，又变成了楚楚可怜的大型犬样子。李民晧怀疑自己眼花了，他感觉自己看到了，姜玟丞的狗耳朵耷拉了下来。

李民晧在床上打了个滚，腰间系了条浴巾就下了床，陪着姜玟丞去厨房将鸡蛋一个个放好，在姜玟丞准备去换家居服的时候，他动用中单位多年的手速和反应力，一气呵成的解开了姜玟丞的外套，脱掉了姜玟丞的裤子，坐到了餐桌上，用两只脚勾住了姜玟丞的后腰。

紧接着就是亲吻，抚摸，扩张和进入。

“只有被姜玟丞操过的人才能明白他为什么是一名攻击型打野选手”沉迷在姜玟丞的抽插中，李民晧脑子里突然蹦出了这句话。大量的蓝莓花果茶味道轻轻包裹着马天尼的酒味，仿佛是最神秘最诱人的鸡尾酒，误入的人即将沉迷其中，终其一生再难自拔。

即将高潮的时候，姜玟丞紧紧的抱住了李民晧，在他腺体上又狠狠的来了一口。因为是已经永久标记的关系，所以姜玟丞的这一口不会引起发情。除了宣告主权，李民晧觉得姜玟丞大概还是在冲他撒娇，想再多做几回。

考虑到发情期未到，姜玟丞最后关头抽出了性器，射在了李民晧的大腿根部。而李民晧，也在姜玟丞的撸动中射在了他的掌心。

“做爱真的有利于缓解烟瘾，但是还是好想拥有事后烟啊....”李民晧口中喃喃出声。

“是哥说想要孩子的不是吗？不是哥说，孩子一定要当智珉哥家孩子的哥哥姐姐的吗？那哥一定要说到做到，认真戒烟哦”姜玟丞微微翘着嘴角，手在李民晧的后背上轻轻抚摸着。

“好啦，我这不是在努力戒吗，你好歹也夸夸你哥我有毅力好不好”

“民晧哥最棒啦，超爱你der~"

"说首尔话，不然打你哦“

......

姜玟丞放在茶几上的手机亮了亮，收到了几条来自严晟铉的kkt：

“做爱有利于缓解烟瘾，亲测”

“智珉哥夸我体力好啦！”

“嘻嘻，今天用掉了4个套”

“记得要做到民晧哥没有力气抽烟哦”

“我们一定会先有的！”


End file.
